Les Dieux de la Voix Lactée
by Nar'El
Summary: Un dieu un vrai, une guerrière divine, de l’amour et hop ! Daniel qui ressuscite ! Comme dirait le colonel O’Neill, c’est quoi ce Bronx !
1. La Guerrière Divine part 1

Les Dieux de la Voix Lactée

**Genre**: Romance S/J, mythologie et autres…

**Date de création**: début 28 mars 2004 - fin 5 avril 2004.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent… à beaucoup trop de personnes pour que les cites toutes! En tout cas ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes fics …

**Saison: **6

**Résumé: **Un dieu (un vrai), une guerrière divine, de l'amour et hop! Daniel qui ressuscite! Comme dirait le colonel O'Neill, c'est quoi ce Bronx!

**Commentaire:** Alors là ça devient tiré par les cheveux, mais comme chacun le sais c'est de la science fiction alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas des dieux de la Voie Lactée, je vous le demande? Enfin, bonne lecture!

**N.B:** Pour les souvenirs c'est le point de vue personnage, c'est à lui que je donne la parole. Ces souvenirs sont en italique.

Chapitre 1: Atlante, La Guerrière Divine

La jeune femme marchait dans ce couloir blanc brumeux. Que faisait-elle là? Elle se souvenait d'avoir commencé à lire ce livre de Daniel. Quel était le sujet déjà? La mythologie bien sûr mais laquelle? Pas l'égyptienne en tout cas… Impossible de se souvenir… Et ensuite? Elle n'avait pourtant pas quitté son labo. Alors comment pouvait-elle être ici? Et puis c'était où ici?

–Soit la bienvenue Samantha Carter, élue des dieux de la Voie Lactée, dit alors une voix tirant le major de ses questions.

–Que… Qui est là!

Cinq personnes vêtues dans le style antique apparurent face à la militaire.

–Nous sommes cinq des huit dieux de la Voie Lactée, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

–Vous êtes des Goa'ulds?

–Ne soit pas si méfiante élue d'Yfira, dit une femme en s'avançant.

Regardons un peu cette femme. Elle arborait une chevelure brune dont la texture soyeuse aurait fais pâlir n'importe quel coiffeur d'Hollywood et d'ailleurs, ses yeux verts rappelaient la couleur des jeunes pouces printanières, ses oreilles étaient étonnement pointues et longues. Son corps musclé et formait de façon avantageuse était entouré dans un robe drapée en soie verte pastel. On n'aurait pas pu lui donner un âge précis, elle avait la morphologie d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année mais on la devinait plus vieille. Elle sourit dévoilant une ragée de dents blanches et parfaites.

–Elue d'Yfira? répéta Samantha.

–En effet, continua la femme, Yfira, elle désigna l'autre femme restée en retrait, a décidé que tu serais sa championne auprès de son fils.

–Je ne comprends rien! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et qui êtes vous!

L'homme qui se tenait au centre du groupe s'avança vers Sam. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu d'une pâleur incroyable, des cheveux blanc soyeux, un corps d'haltérophile et porté un simple toge. Sa stature imposait d'elle-même le respect et même si on pouvait le croire vieux pas une seule ride ne barrait son visage paternaliste.

–Stellis n'a pas commençais par le commencement. Je suis Galies, un des dieux de la Voie Lactée. Pour toi les dieux sont faux car ils sont des Goa'ulds mais sache qu'il existe de vrais dieux. Bien sûr nous ne sommes pas vraiment comme le décrive vos religions mais nous sommes des dieux. Chaque galaxie possède son équipe divine. Nous faisons en sorte préserver l'équilibre des forces. Mais les Goa'ulds par leur soif de conquête menacent cet équilibre, aussi nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Pour ce faire nous avons envoyé l'un des notre sur Terre. Mais la réincarnation a posé un problème et il a oublié sa nature divine et en même temps oublié sa mission et ses pouvoirs.

–Il s'agissait de mon fils, intervint la femme désignée par Stellis comme Yfira.

Elle avait des yeux noirs dans lequel on avait l'impression de se perdre. Ses cheveux châtains foncé étaient si long qu'ils tombaient au sol en ondulant. Elle portait elle aussi une robe drapée en soie beige. Son corps avaient la même perfection que celle de sa compagne à la différence près que ses oreilles étaient les mêmes que celles des humains.

–Le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour palier à l'attaque des Goa'ulds a été de faire en sorte que les Terriens rouvrent la porte des étoiles. Pour ne pas que notre intervention ne soit trop voyante nous avons attendu quelques années pour que vous découvriez la façon dont marché la porte. Puis nous avons tout fait pour que Daniel Jackson soit mis sur le ''chemin'' du projet. Et là tous nos espoirs se sont vus dépassés quant l'équipe terrienne s'est débarrassé de Râ. Nous étions plein d'espoir et quant un an après le projet a été réactivé nous avons vu la solution à tous nos problèmes à travers vous, le SGC…

Galies se tut, Sam put sentir un abattement de sa part, comme si un bloc de pierre venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

–Mais l'un d'entre nous nous a trahis, continua Stellis avec une teinte d'amertume dans la voix, il s'est alliait avec Anubis et s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour modifier le destin et faire mourir Daniel Jackson…

–Mais Daniel s'est élevé, intervint Sam.

–En effet, commenta Yfira, mon fils a inconscient usé de son pouvoir pour sauver son ami. Oma était une des ses vassales et lui a obéit.

–Attendez! Qui est votre fils? Je le connais?

–En effet major vous le connaissait, confirma un des deux hommes restés muets jusque là.

Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux gris pâle. Athlète sans avoir des muscles impressionnants il portait un pantalon de toile sur lequel tombait nonchalamment un large t-shirt.

–Il se nomme Jonathan Charles O'Neill dans votre monde, termina-t-il.

Sam devint aussi pâle que la mort. Ses jambes perdirent leurs forces. Au moment où elle allait s'écroulé un fauteuil apparu derrière elle pour adoucir sa chute. Pendant un instant elle s'était dit que ces êtres mentaient mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était faux. Ils lui disaient la vérité et chaque parcelle de son être le savait.

–Dal'hel! Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir un peu plus de tact! s'exclama Stellis.

–Excusez le mademoiselle, s'excusa Galies, Dal'hel est plein de bonne volonté mais il n'est pas très… Enfin il dit les choses comme elles sont sans réfléchir…

–Ce n'est pas grave… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça…

–Moi je le sais, dit tristement Stellis.

–Pourquoi?

–C'est simple… Mon fils, expliqua Yfira, n'est pas le seul à s'être réincarné. Atlante, une de guerrières divines l'a fait aussi… Il s'agissait de la chef des guerrières et de la plus puissantes. Elle est, elle aussi, allé sur Terre pour protéger les mortels et mon fils…

–Vous voulez dire…

–Que vous êtes Atlante, oui… Mais Atlante savait que toute relation entre guerrières et dieux est interdite.

Sam pâlit de plus belle, en plus de la loi de non-fraternisation de l'armée il y en avait aussi une chez les dieux! Elle se sentit soudain empreinte à une profonde lassitude. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Sentant un contact mouillé contre sa joue elle passa la main sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Les dieux la regardaient surpris de sa réaction. Les regards des deux déesses convergèrent vers Galies.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça toutes les deux!> ordonna-t-il par télépathie.

Ils méritent de pouvoir s'aimer! Ils l'ont prouvé!> lança Stellis.

Elle a raison!> approuva Yfira.

Galies soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Sam avait déjà séché ses larmes.

–Néanmoins il est sûr qu'on peut faire une exception dans certain cas, souffla le dieu. Etant donné que des permissions avaient été données…

–C'est vrai? demanda timidement la militaire.

–Bien sûr! sourit Yfira.

L'étau qui quelques instants serrait le cœur de la jeune femme s'envola. Elle poussa un soupir.

–Mais vous ne devez pas oublier que rien ne le doit distraire de sa mission!

La voix sourde qui venait de prononcer ces dernières paroles était celle du dernier dieu, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

–Mais je ne l'oublie pas Miryo! s'indigna Sam.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé cette phrase qu'elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait le nom de cet homme qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu de sa vie… De cette vie du moins.

–Tes souvenirs vont te revenir petit à petit Atlante, expliqua Galies.

–Dois-je parler au colonel de…

–Non! coupa le dieu. Ne lui dis rien! Il doit se souvenir par lui-même.

–D'accord…

–Et n'oublies pas que…

–Carter! C'est la guerre!

La voix du colonel O'Neill vint couper celle de Galies et réveiller en sursaut Samantha.

–Hein! Quoi!

Relevant vivement la tête la jeune femme se trouva nez à nez avec son supérieur qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

–Ah ah, Carter! Je vous prends la main dans le sac! Cette fois pas d'échappatoire, des vacances forcées!

Sam le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

–Ha, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là major! Vous avez besoin de repos et si il le faut je scellerai votre labo au chalumeau mais vous vous reposerez. Et cette fois le général va être de mon côté!

–Pourquoi?

–Parce qu'il m'a personnellement envoyé vous chercher parce que vous étiez encore plus en retard que moi au briefing, répondit Jack avec un grand sourire.

–Quoi!

Sam se leva tellement brusquement que son supérieur n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ils se tamponnèrent violemment et tombèrent à la renverse. Le major mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était par terre mais quand ce fut fait elle réalisa pire: elle était allongé sur le colonel! Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, horriblement gênée. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Non pas que la position ne lui ait pas plut mais Jack se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son second. Finalement sans plus de conversation ils partirent vers la salle de briefing.

Une fois là-bas, Samantha s'excusa et Jack réussi à faire que le général lui donne l'ordre de partir en vacances. Ce fut donc avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres que Jack commença le briefing. On pourrait le résumer en ces termes: une mission de routine sur une planète visiblement vierge…

–Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeux colonel? demanda Jonas.

–C'est simple! J'ai enfin réussi à faire en sorte que Carter parte en vacances! Il s'agit là d'un exploit mon cher Jonas!

Dans le dos de l'officier Carter fit une grimace montrant son mécontentement. A ce moment Jack se retourna et Sam prit un air innocent.

–Faite attention Carter! menaça-t-il gentiment.

–A quoi mon colonel? demanda la militaire en le regardant avec des yeux auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister.

–Carter, non! Pas ces yeux là! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir!

Jonas se mit à rire alors que Sam continuait à fixer son supérieur avec un grand sourire.

–C'est une mutinerie! s'exclama Jack avant de partir vers les vestiaires.

–Bonne chance SG1, dit le général dans la salle d'embarquement.

–Mon général vous ne devriez pas nous dire ça! observa Jack. Dites nous plutôt «Merde SG1»!

Le général Hammond secoua la tête d'exaspération et reprit:

–Et pour vous colonel, merde SG1!

L'équipe passa le vortex…

–Pourquoi merde? demanda Jonas.

–C'est de la superstition, sourit Sam, au théâtre on pensait que dire «bonne chance» portait malheur alors on disait «merde» au acteur avant qu'ils entrent en scène…

–Vous êtes superstitieux O'Neill, demanda Teal'c avec son éternel haussement de sourcil.

–Non, mais depuis que je fais parti de ce projet je me méfis de tout! Bon, voyons cette planète, des arbres, des arbres, j'ai dit qu'il y avait des arbres?

–En effet O'Neill, vous l'avez dit trois fois.

–Ouf, j'ai eu peur que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte!

Sam pouffa tout en s'approchant d'un des immenses végétaux cité par son supérieur. Lorsqu'elle toucha l'arbre en question des images l'assaillirent.

¤¤¤

_–Je ne pense pas que nous les trouvions ici, votre Majesté… _

_J'étais dans une forêt avec plusieurs personnes. C'était moi qui venais de parler. Je m'adressais à un homme… Non, un Dieu… Mon Dieu… Et pas un Goa'uld! _

_–Atlante, dit-il, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons alors chercher… _

_–A vos ordres… _

_J'étais mécontente…En un bond, je sautai sur une branche de l'arbre auquel j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt adossée. Cela faisait un bon d'environ six mètres, rien pour moi. En un second bond, j'étais au sommet de l'arbre. Je plaçai ma main en visière en scrutai les environs avec un regard perçant. _

_–Alors? murmura une voix à mon oreille. _

_Je sentis un souffle dans ma nuque, sans doutes celui de la personne qui venait de parler. Surprise je fus déstabilisée. Mais des bras musclés me retinrent par la taille alors que j'allais tomber. Je me retournai pour voir le sourire de ce Dieu que j'aimais tant. _

_–Je n'ai rien vu, Altesse… chuchotai-je alors que nous nous regardions avec une intensité qui me surprenait. _

_–Alors il faudrait dire aux autres qu'il n'y a rien… dit-il dans un murmure. _

_Sans attendre ma réponse il donna l'ordre par télépathie aux hommes de se replier vers le vaisseau. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'y avait plus que nous sur cette planète… Moi dans ses bras… Lui que je devais servir et protéger au péril de ma vie… Lui que je servais depuis combien de temps déjà? Enfin lui que j'aimais… _

_Mais lui? Quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi? Sans doutes rien de comparable avec les miens… C'était un dieu et moi… une simple guerrière, immortelle certes mais pas plus… Je n'étais sans doutes rien à ses yeux… Rien d'autre qu'une subalterne… Mon cœur se serra. _

_Chacun sa place, me dit une petite voix dans un recoin de ma tête. _

_Pourquoi? lui répliquai-je. _

_Mais au fond quand bien même il n'y avait pas eu cette loi idiote lui aurai-je parlé de mes sentiments? Pas sûr… Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, son respect… _

_Bon sang qu'est-ce que ces yeux noisette peuvent avoir de l'effet sur moi! Ma pauvre fille tu as reçu des entraînements pour résister à tout mais ça, ils ne l'avaient pas mis dans les épreuves! _

_Nos visages se rapprochèrent… Il resserra de ses bras l'étreinte par laquelle il me préservait d'une chute assez importante. Nos lèvres se touchèrent… _

_Quoi? Il m'embrassait? Par tous les saints! Non! Il ne devait pas! Il fallait que je le repousse! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était agréable… Je me laissais envahir de cette douce chaleur. Son parfum m'enivrait… Soudain les paroles revinrent… _

_«Atlante, une guerrière et un dieu, c'est impossible! m'avait dit Sora.» _

_«Pourquoi? C'est injuste…» _

_«Oui, mais c'est nécessaire, certains guerrier pourraient en profiter. Et inversement pour les Dieux. De plus s'ils découvrent que tu l'aimes et si ce sentiment est réciproque il aura des problèmes… Parce que c'est la loi et qu'elle est nécessaire…» _

_«Tu as sans doutes raison, avais-je soupiré.» _

_Nécessaire… Brusquement je rompis cet instant dont j'avais tant rêvé. Je me dégageai de cette étreinte sécurisante avec un regret immense mais caché… Pour ce faire je le poussai violemment. Manquant tomber il mit quelques secondes à se rattraper… Mais j'étais déjà loin… Je courrai dans cette forêt, laissant les branches me fouetter à mon passage. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues… _

_Aïe, une ronce… _

_Du sang se mêla à mes pleurs… La ronce m'avait ouvert la joue… Mais je m'en fichais… La douleur qui poignardait mon cœur annihilait les autres. Je m'arrêtai dans une clairière. _

_–C'EST INJUSTE! hurlai-je au ciel en tombant à genoux, en pleurs. _

¤¤¤

Le major revint brusquement à la réalité. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle venait de revivre un instant de la vie d'Atlante… enfin de sa vie antérieure… Elle essuya en hâte ses larmes puis jeta un œil vers ses coéquipiers. D'après leurs positions et occupations la vision de ce souvenir n'avait durée qu'un bref instant.

C'est pas plus mal, pensa-t-elle, je me vois mal expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire sans dire que je suis une guerrière divine et Jack un dieu. Pas Jack idiote! Le colonel!

Tout en pensant elle s'était enfoncé dans la forêt.

–Alors Carter, on rêvasse!

Perdue dans ses pensées Sam n'avait pas vu son supérieur s'avancer vers elle.

–Ho… heu… je réfléchissais mon colonel…

–Ah oui? Alors je vous laisse avec vos réflexions… Voyons où en est Jonas, continua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sam regarda ses instruments… Cette planète était semblable à la Terre en tout point. Sa radio se mit à grésiller.

/Carter, ici O'Neill, ne répondez pas! On s'est fait coincer par des serpents! Rentrez sur Terre et… ouch… Ca fait mal tête de serpent!.../

La communication se coupa. Le major se leva brusquement et se mit à courir vers la porte. Soudain elle se figea. La porte était encore invisible. Du moins normalement… Elle plissa les yeux et sa vue se modifia… Elle se développa lui permettant de voir des jaffas près de la porte et d'autres à l'entrer de la forêt.

–Cuy jaffas! Daxik rones ber esse! râla-t-elle.

Elle mit soudain ses mains devant sa bouche réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé en américain. Ni dans aucune des langue de la Terre. Elle avait parlé en Lactéien… La langue des dieux de la Voie Lactée.Des jaffas! Manquait plus que ça: voilà ce que voulait dire ses paroles. Elle secoua la tête se disant que le fait qu'elle parle une langue que personnes ne connaissait ne lui apporter rien. Elle fit demi tour et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle les cacha dans un arbre et entreprit d'explorer les environs. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le vaisseau mère où devait être enfermé ses amis… Des centaines de jaffas l'entourait...

A suivre...


	2. La Guerrière Divine part 2

Voici la seconde partie, j'ai du couper le chapitre en deux pour réusir à le publier ! Sorry !

* * *

Elle mit soudain ses mains devant sa bouche réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé en américain. Ni dans aucune des langue de la Terre. Elle avait parlé en Lactéien… La langue des dieux de la Voie Lactée.Des jaffas! Manquait plus que ça: voilà ce que voulait dire ses paroles. Elle secoua la tête se disant que le fait qu'elle parle une langue que personnes ne connaissait ne lui apporter rien. Elle fit demi tour et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle les cacha dans un arbre et entreprit d'explorer les environs. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le vaisseau mère où devait être enfermé ses amis… Des centaines de jaffas l'entourait.

–Al xy arf glemno kerna, souffla-t-elle découragée.

–Si, vous y arriverez…

Elle sursauta. Daniel se trouvait près d'elle.

–Vous avez bien dit «je n'y arriverai jamais»?

–Hew verdad.

–Euh, Sam pouvez-vous parler dans une langue que je maîtrise?

–Vous ne maîtrisez pas le Lactéien?

–Pas entièrement…

–J'ai dit, en effet.

–Vous ne pourriez pas dire tout simplement oui?

–Naoko!

Daniel la regarda avec exaspération.

–J'ai dit oui…

–Il va falloir que j'apprenne cette langue, sourit Daniel.

–Que faites vous ici?

–Oma m'a dit de venir… L'ordre vient d'en haut m'a-t-on dit.

–Galies jol karnorius!

–Sam!

–Galies s'inquiète!

–Qui est Ga…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La main du major le bâillonnait. Elle le força à s'allonger. Une voix s'éleva près d'eux.

–Jaffas! Kree!

Le regard de Sam s'illumina. Elle savait comment entrer dans le vaisseau. Elle remercia intérieurement Atlante d'avoir des sens cinquante fois plus évolués que ce des humain, jaffas comprit. Lorsque le dernier jaffa s'apprêtait à passer près d'eux Sam l'attrapa et l'assomma d'un simple coup de poing. Il fallait croire qu'elle récupérait rapidement les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait quand elle était Atlante. Elle revêtit l'armure du jaffa et se tourna vers Daniel.

–On se retrouve dans le vaisseau! lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le vaisseau. Elle se joignit à un groupe de jaffas qui s'apprêtaient à y rentrer. Les anneaux les firent entrer. A ce moment Sam comprit que le Goa'uld ayant enlevé SG1 était Anubis.

–Cuy dobsy, joit cuy dobsy… murmura-t-elle.

–Ce qui signifie? demanda une voix près d'elle.

–Que ce n'est pas poli d'être invisibleDaniel!

–Mais encore?

–Des problèmes, toujours des problèmes…

Personne ne lui répondit. Daniel n'était plus là. Sam marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle allait jusqu'à entendre des hurlements. Elle se mit à courir vers la source pour voir deux jaffas traînant son supérieur vers une cellule. Il était en piteux état. Elle les suivit jusqu'aux cellules et se cacha. Les deux jaffas repartirent avec Jonas. Ils le ramenèrent plus tard assez amoché mais n'emmenèrent personne. Sam comprit vite la raison: leur "dieu" voulait profiter de la nuit.

Qu'il ne se prive pas pour moi, pensa la militaire.

Elle attendit quelques minutes. A part le jaffa de garde et les prisonniers il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Pendant quelques secondes elle se demanda où été Daniel. Pas le temps de penser à ça! Elle se débarrassa de son armure et sortit de sa cachette. Le jaffa lui tournait le dos. Elle lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna…

–Qera astef!

…et se reçu un poing dans la figure. Sam sourit pensant que jamais Atlante n'aurait dit bonne nuit à un jaffa en l'assommant. Elle ouvrit la cellule et se précipita à l'intérieur. A première vue Jack était le plus amoché. Jonas tenait debout et Teal'c avait «junior pour veiller sur lui».

–Heureux de vous voir major, dit Teal'c.

Sam lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de son supérieur.

–Carter… dites moi… que vous… êtes… avec une… équipe de… sauvetage…

–Pas vraiment mon colonel…

–Carter… Ne vous… avais-je… pas donné… un… ordre…?

–Vous ne devriez pas parler. Vous êtes gravement blessé.

–Ne… cherchez… pas d'é… chappatoire…

–Teal'c aidez moi à le porter.

Sans un mots le jaffa passa son bras sous une épaule du colonel alors que Sam faisait de même pour l'autre. Ils partirent rapidement vers la salle des anneaux. Jonas les suivaient boitillant.

–On ne bouge plus, ordonna soudain une voix.

Une ribambelle de jaffas commandés par le prima d'Anubis se tenaient face à SG1. Ils se retournèrent… pour se trouver face à des jaffas et Anubis.

–Siantiof, jura doucement Sam.

Inutile de préciser que ce juron Jack l'avait aussi lâché dans un «merde» plus audible que celui de son second.

–Je suis bien content de vous voir major Carter, nous étions frustré de ne pas vous avoir capturé avec les autres… Les informations que vous pouvez nous fournir sont plus importantes que celle de vos équipiers.

–Borag ber enso kynes ber al lokm enso asker sorn ber hif lackna?

Anubis sursauta et regarda la jeune femme.

–Qui êtes vous pour connaître cette langue! hurla le Goa'uld.

–Al lackna vios dobs cu venri qer enso!

–Mettez les en cellule! La femme avec le blessé, le sholva avec l'autre!

Sur ceux Anubis tourna les talons et rentra dans sa salle du trône.

–Comment cette femme connaît-elle le Lactéien? demanda-t-il au vide.

–Maître?

–Que veux-tu?

–Vous semblez mal? Qu'a bien pu dire cette femme qui vous perturbe tant?

–Elle a dit dans sa première phrase « Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous dire quoi que ce soit» et ensuite «Je suis un problème de taille pour vous». Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit qui est important mais dans qu'elle langue elle l'a dit… Jaffa, amène la ici avec le colonel O'Neill!

–Bien maître!

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux militaires étaient jetés sans ménagement sur le sol de la salle. Le colonel grimaça et Sam s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir. Elle était très inquiète et ça n'échappa pas à Anubis. Je la tiens, pensa-t-il.

–Tau'ri! Dis moi comment tu connais le Lactéien! ordonna-t-il.

–J'l'ai appris à l'école! lança Sam avec défi.

–Bien, jaffa, ordonna calmement le faux dieu.

Sam s'attendait à être frappée, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le jaffa cogna violemment Jack.

–Aaaah, ralla le colonel.

–Xy! cria Sam.

–Comment ça non? Vous êtes prête à coopérer?

–Allez vous faire voir!

–Bien…

Le calme de la voix du goa'uld inquiéta Sam. Anubis sortit une arme inconnue à la jeune femme d'un pan de son habit. Il le pointa sur Jack. Sam paniqua. Daniel apparu. Le major tenta de s'interposer entre son supérieur et l'arme mais un faisceau pourpre était déjà sorti du canon et avait frappé le militaire de plein fouet l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement et très vite une flaque de sang se répandit autour de lui. Sam se leva et d'un geste de la main pétrifia les jaffas. Elle se mit à courir vers Jack sans même s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait aux soldats d'Anubis.

–Mon colonel…

–Car… ter…

–Ne dites rien je vous en pris…

Des larmes montaient dans les yeux du major.

–Sam… Allez… vous… en.

–Ne dites pas de bêtises!

–Res… tez… en vie…

–Je resterai en vie! Et vous aussi…

Le colonel eu un sourire ironique avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux rauque. Du sang coula de sa bouche.

–Je vous en pris mon colonel, ne m'abandonnez pas… supplia Sam.

–Sam… Je… suis… dé… solé…

–Non…

–Je… t'ai… me…

Le chef d'SG1 ferma les yeux.

–NON! JACK!

Elle posa son oreille sur le torse de Jack… Elle n'entendit rien… Son cœur ne battait plus…

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de la militaire. Deux jaffas qui venaient d'entrer la saisirent par les bras et la traînèrent devant Anubis. Elle avait gardé la tête basse.

–Êtes vous prête à coopérer maintenant?

Elle releva la tête et Anubis eu un mouvement de recul. Daniel la regarda incrédule. Les iris saphir de la jeune femme brillaient inondant son visage d'une lumière bleuté. Très vite tout le corps de Sam se mit à dégager cette lumière. Un cristal en forme d'étoile de couleur ocre apparut sur son front.

–Vous l'avez tué… murmura le major. VOUS L'AVEZ TUE! hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Une vague d'énergie sortit du cristal et se répandit dans toute la pièce. Les jaffas s'écroulèrent à son contact, Daniel voltigea sur dix mètres et retomba au sol inconscient. Anubis tenta de se protéger de cette lumière mais elle semblait plus forte que lui. Il hurla avant de dissoudre dans une explosion. La vague d'énergie continua sa route pour se répandre, d'abord dans tout le vaisseau, puis sur toute la planète, faisant s'écrouler les jaffas et les humains présents sur son passage. Lorsque ce fut fait elle disparut et Sam tomba sur le sol, épuisée.

Quelques heures plus tard Teal'c ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Le jaffa venu leur dire quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus été évanoui devant la porte ouverte. Jonas était lui aussi dans les vapes. Teal'c le secoua sans ménagement pour le faire se réveiller.

–Debout Jonas Quinn!

Ils se mirent à marcher dans les couloirs du vaisseau se dirigeant vers la salle du trône.

–C'est bizarre que tout le monde soit évanoui, observa Jonas.

–En effet.

Pendant ce temps Daniel et Sam étaient également revenus à eux. Le major s'approcha du corps de son supérieur…

–Daniel! Il n'a plus de blessure!

–Quoi? s'exclama l'archéologue.

Sam se mit à genoux et prit le pouls du colonel. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur joues.

–Sam! Qui a-t-il? demanda Daniel inquiet.

–Il est en vie… Il est en vie Daniel!

–C'est impossible!

–Je m'en fiche! L'important c'est qu'il soit en vie!

Le silence s'installa. Soudain Daniel le brisa:

–Mais, j'ai un corps!

–Quoi?

–Je suis de nouveau vivant! Je ne suis plus une entité! J'ai de nouveau un corps!

–La lumière… murmura Sam, comprenant soudain la résurrection de Daniel et Jack. C'est la lumière qui vous a rendu la vie… enfin je crois…

–Pas de doutes, c'est ce qui s'est passé…

–Peut-être mais normalement seul un dieu peut rendre la vie… Et je ne suis pas une déesse…

–Y a-t-il un moyen pour que vous ayez acquis ce pouvoir?

–Je crois que le seul moyen pour un dieu de transmettre un de ses pouvoirs est un baiser… un baiser d'amour…

–Ah, ah!

–Tous baiser donné sans amour ou sous l'effet d'une quelconque maladie ou technologie n'est pas considéré comme un baiser d'amour même si les deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour profond.

–Ha… Vous avez embrassé Jack?

–Daniel! Vous devenez indiscret!

–Oui ou non?

–Pas dans les circonstances requises!

–Ca veut dire oui?

–Ca ne veut rien dire!

–Major Carter? C'est vous? demanda une voix.

Teal'c et Jonas entrèrent et se figèrent en voyant Daniel.

–Rentrons vite sur Terre, dit Sam, le colonel a besoin de soin!

Daniel et Teal'c soutenaient donc le militaire, Sam ouvrait la marche et Jonas la fermait quand un groupe de jaffa vint se mettre sur le chemin de l'équipe. Sam s'apprêtait à tirer quand un jaffa lui dit:

–Attendez! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis!

–Quoi? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les terriens.

–Vous avez vaincu notre maître; nous sommes donc sous vos ordres madame.

–Ouaw! Sam te voici maîtresse de la flotte d'Anubis!

–Mon dieu…

–C'est le cas de le dire, dit Daniel en regardant Jack.

Sam le fusilla du regard.

–Bon, dit-elle, on rentre sur Terre et on revient…

–Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible major Carter, exposa Teal'c.

–Pourquoi?

–Parce que le général a dit qu'à notre retour vous étiez obligé de prendre des vacances…

–J'avais oublié ce détail. OK, donc on rentre sur Terre et on envoie une équipe pour voir quelles sont les possibilités de…

–Votre flotte… la taquina Daniel.

–Oui, et à la fin des vacances on revient, ça vous va?

Personne n'émit d'objection. Deux jaffas se proposèrent pour porter le colonel O'Neill et tout ce beau monde partit vers la porte des étoiles.

–Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, admit Teal'c, en général les jaffas dont on vient de tuer le dieu ne deviennent pas des adeptes de la cause tau'ri…

–La lumière… s'exclama Daniel.

–Quoi? Quelle lumière? demanda Jonas.

Sam se tendit et ouvrit la bouche mais Daniel fut plus rapide:

–Quand Sam a tué Anubis elle a du touché à quelque chose qui a répandu une rafale lumineuse sur toute la planète. Je pense que le changement de comportement des jaffas est du à ça.

–Sans doute, mais dans ce cas il faut qu'ils jurent fidélité au major avant qu'on parte au cas où cette lumière cesserait de faire effet, dit Teal'c.

–Faites ce qui vous semble bon Teal'c, répondit Sam.

Le jaffa s'approcha de ses deux semblables et dit à l'un d'eux de prévenir les soldats d'Anubis du fait qu'ils devaient venir prêter serment d'allégeance à leur nouvelle maîtresse devant la porte des étoiles. Le jaffa partit sur le champs et Teal'c le remplaça auprès du colonel.

Ils étaient tous devant la porte. SG1 sur les marches et les jaffas d'Anubis devant. Il devait y avoir à vue de nez une centaine de milliers de soldats. Jack choisit ce moment pour revenir à lui. Jonas était près de lui.

–C'est quoi ce Bronx! s'exclama le militaire en voyant les jaffas à genoux devant son second.

–Les jaffas de l'armé d'Anubis viennent de jurer fidélité à Sam, lui apprit Jonas.

–C'est une blague Jonas?

–Non, colonel.

A ce moment Jack vit que Sam était entourée de deux personnes.

–Daniel?

–Il était avec vous et Sam quand on vous a retrouvé dans la salle du trône.

Sur ce Sam, Teal'c revinrent vers le colonel alors que Daniel tapait les coordonnées de la Terre.

–Content de vous revoir en forme, Jack! dit Daniel en arrivant près du colonel. Vous nous avez fait peur tout à l'heure dans la salle.

–De quoi parler vous Daniel? s'étonna le militaire.

–Vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui c'est passé dans la salle du trône?

–Je devrais?

–Franchement mon colonel, vous n'avez rien raté, intervint Carter.

–Moi je dis que si, Sam! reprit Daniel alors qu'il passait la Porte. Jack, vous n'avez pas vu Sam me rendre la vie, sauver la votre et tuer Anubis! C'est spectaculaire! s'exclama l'archéologue avec de grands gestes.

–N'exagérez pas Daniel!

Sam rougissait à vue d'œil, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le SGC.

–Mais je n'exagère rien! En plus elle a actionné une machine de ce cher serpent et tous les jaffas lui ont prêter allégeance!

–Les jaffas d'Anubis!

–Oui!

–Pauvre serpent! Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe!

–Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire! précisa Sam.

–Vous êtes trop modeste Carter! affirma O'Neill. N'est-ce pas mon général?

Le général regardait l'équipe avec désappointement. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient et n'y qui été cet homme, sosie de Daniel Jackson.

–Ouh ouh, mon général? On fait quoi? Je suis sûre que Daniel serait comblé si on allait à l'infirmerie! proposa Jack.

–De quoi je me mêle? lui rétorqua Daniel.

–Vous aviez qu'à pas embêter Carter!

–Merci mon colonel, dit le major avec son plus beau sourire.

–Allez SG1 à l'infirmerie, lança le colonel imitant le général, sauf le colonel O'Neill qui, ayant été très sage, en est dispensé!

–En aucun cas colonel, intervint Hammond reprenant ses esprits, vous serez même le premier à passer!

–Ca je crois pas, sourit le militaire en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres. Le doc va d'abord voir Daniel, j'en suis sûr!

–Jack arrêtez!

Sam sourit, cela faisait longtemps que les murs de la base n'avaient pas résonnés d'une dispute entre les deux hommes. Finalement elle était heureuse d'être en partit redevenu Atlante, la guerrière divine.

**Fin du première chapitre. **

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis avec un p'tit mail!

Bis'

Nar'El


End file.
